Nowhere
by Ceru-San
Summary: What happens when Tyson Granger's life starts to fall apart and not even his friends can help him? [AU,Dark Fic] [Hiatus...]


**Author's Notes: **Eh,'tis my first BeyBlade story. Nothing special. Was inspired by some tragic things I read previously and some horror stories but yeah.Thats about it.This is not for the Die-Hard Tyson fans. This is just a plain out Angst and thats all it'll ever be. It's neither short nor long. Depends on how many chapters it takes to get to 100 reviews so thats pretty much left unknown.Anyways,Hope you enjoy the story.

**  
Disclaimer:**

BeyBlade © Aoki Takao.

Story and Plot © PinkNekojin

* * *

**Nowhere**

**  
**

**Chapter One: **The End?

* * *

It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. And yet there was nothing he could do. And no one ever knew. No one ever saw the pain he felt.He always hid it behind a cheerful smile that seemed to fool those who thought they knew him,Into thinking he was alright.It was never anyone else's fault. It was his own. And it was always his fault.But if they could of seen this pain,Maybe they would of helped. But no. He didn't want help. He just wanted to be released.

He had never felt this way until his world came crashing down around him. His brother disappearing without a trace,His parents being killed in the plane crash. His grandfather never being around anymore. Neglect. That was what it was called. And the word seemed haunting,Almost piercing as his eyes sank shut. The wounds.The cuts.The blood. They'd still come and nobody would ever know why. He'd always lie to his team.And to himself. Making them believe that he was fine. When he was not. He was haunted everyday by this cruel fate called life and irony.

Kai was the one with the more rough life. Growing up in Biovolt,Having a grandfather that only wanted him around just to take over the world. He shook his head.It was no use trying to think of these things. Not that when it didn't matter. He was now living in the shadows. Not like his friends weren't concerned. They were. Rei asked him if he was alright and he had said he was fine. But that was a lie.Just like everything else around him.What had been held so dearly to him...So precious,Had been ripped away. Even his joy for BeyBlading. But that was nothing surprising. At least it wasn't to him.

A small crunch made his eyes open as small bits of his blade fell from his lightly closed hand,Scattering all over the floor. Bits of blood now forming into the palms of his hands. The feeling of relief was almost clear as a dreamy smile crossed his face.The blood had become disoriented and out of place as it ran down his hands. It felt familiar. As if it was right.As if everything about it was just right. His hand fully opened to reveal the blood bubbling to the surface of his hand,Bits of his blade falling down onto the floor mixed with the blood.Like a cascading waterfall.

The pain was still there though.And it was real. He just sighed as he walked away. Pieces of the blade still scattered over the hard wood floor. Normally he'd head to the Dojo and just hang there awhile. But now that didn't even matter. Nothing did. His BeyBlading days were over.And yet he didn't care. He just walked on forth towards the kitchen. His shoes making an eerie creaking sound as he took each step forth.But the sound was far away and logically speaking,Distant.He just didn't care anymore. His life would end soon anyway. And he didn't really want to tell the others Goodbye.

He'd rather see them suffer the same way he did. See the world through his eyes. But that was becoming harder to believe as he walked on forth. Familiar silver glint shined in the dimly lit kitchen as his brown eyes settled on the large steak knives that were placed carefully in a holder right in the corner of the counter. But nothing around him seemed real. He knew that the others would be wondering where he was.Why he wouldn't show up for training that day. But soon.Soon enough. They would get their answer.And when they did,It'd be too late to help him.

Because no one could help him. At first he silently pleaded to God for help or whatever God may listen. But it always went Unanswered. Maybe his life was going down the drain. And even if it was,He couldn't really care.The first time he saw blood,He freaked. But soon the pain was more than non-existant. Only the crimson fluid would drip down as he'd watch in wonder. Wondering how long it would flow. Until there was no more. But his wondering was always cut short when it stopped flowing after a few seconds.And all that would be left was the small hole from which it came.

But there was no worries. A small but twisted smile formed on his face.No worries at all. Because it'd always return. Until it finally ran out.And then there would be nothing.No pain.No nothing. Just the sound when he hits the floor.Which would go unheard. And nobody would ever know. Nobody would ever miss him. The knives were so close within his reach. He could easily grab them there. But yet he was so far. It felt as if every step he took,The counter would move farther away. He needed to see the blood.He had to. It was what kept him going.His thoughts going wild as he began shaking.Taking more and more steps forth.

He never heard the soft thud of his hat hitting the floor as it fell from his head as if an imaginary wind had blown it to the floor. Shaking he out stretched an arm and snagged the gleaming blade from it's carrier and held it to eye length. The silver metal was so smooth.So shiny,And would soon be stained red with the crimson blood that it would slowly produce.The patience was growing thin as a smile seemed to slowly spread across his face as he lifted the knife. The sound of the phone ringing could be heard but he ignored it.Let the answering machine get it it.He had more important things on his mind.

_"Tyson..."_

A familiar voice began.Rei. Tyson just ignored it as he began to lower the blade. Anticipation taking over once more.He couldn't wait to feel the cold metal cutting against his skin. But yet his common sense was screaming at him to stop.But he couldn't. The tape in the background continued to play over and over again as tears stung Tyson's eyes slightly.As if it weren't meant for any of this to happen. But yet there was nothing he could do. He was tired of the mistreatment. And this would be his only escape. But yet the cold surrounded him as he felt as if he were sinking deeper into the darkness.

_"Tyson... I don't know if your there or not... But I just want you to know,That we're all worried about you. You missed training today.We're wondering what's going on.It's not like you to miss out on training for the championships. I know how you are Tyson.I know how stubborn you can be.And I fear your about to do something really stupid. But whatever it is,We can help you.If you need help,Don't be afraid to ask... There's still hope..."_

The knife was trembling in Tyson's hand. Rei's words had become so distinctly bitter and almost painful but yet he ignored it all just the same. There was nothing He.. or anyone else could do to stop this.And truth was,He didn't want their help. He really didn't. He took a deep breath as he took one last look at the gleaming metal before bringing it down onto his arm. At first the pain was so unbearable that he had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming as he felt the blade hit the bone inside his arm. Fresh,Sticky blood was starting to seep over the counter and onto the floor.

_"Don't give up on us now... There's someone out there,Even if it's not us.. That can help you. And I beg of you Please...Please..."_

The voice was beginning to waver as if he was about to cry. Tyson bit his lower lip as the blood continued to run down. The pain no longer existent at all. But it didn't matter. He slowly walked over to the sink as he ran warm water over the blade to wash away the blood. Some of the water got into the open cut.It stung. But the pain was nothing now. What he felt was bliss.Solitary bliss.It was worse than most would of thought but he shook his head as the blood ran into the sink. His legs becoming weak,Almost like rubber. The room was spinning wildly and becoming a sea of red.

Soon all that he could remember was the blood running into the sink. Being mixed with his tears as everything slowly faded to **black**. The tape still going as he stood there,Time around him frozen almost. Like it was never there. Like he was never there. Before long he never even heard himself screaming as he tore from the room,Running at such speed that it rattled the kitchen causing pots and pans to fall from the wall onto the floor with a heavy clang. Not bothering to hear the rest of the tape. Not realizing that those last,few simple words could possibly save his life.

There was nothing but silence left in the kitchen now except for the voice echoing from the answering machine.

_"...Don't make the biggest mistake of your life..."_

**BEEP.**

After that all you could hear was the eerie,flat dial tone echoing from the answering machine...

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was originally intended to be a One-Shot. But I changed my mind at the last minute. And so what if my mind and story writing is morbid. I like it that way.And no,There will be absolutely **no Yaoi **in this story. But I do hope you liked the first chapter.Let me know when you want the next. I'll probably write it sooner or later anyway. And as I said,My goal is to get 100+ reviews on this story so I'd appreciate it if it were to happen. Thanks and see you in the next chapter. 


End file.
